


Liam 8

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [25]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2012.  The God child universe.





	Liam 8

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2012. The God child universe.

Heero where’s the suntan lotion?

I think you sat the beach towel down on it.

Found it; thanks. Want to do my back for me?

I’d love to do your back.

Why Heero Yuy… was that a touch of innuendo there?

I don’t know; was it?

Might have been… it’s been so long, it’s hard to remember.

Well, this is supposed to be our anniversary trip.

Is it totally weird that we don’t have any kids of our own, and yet…

And yet?

I dunno… sometimes it just feels like we’ve got kids underfoot more than Wufei and Sally.

Sometimes?

Ok… I’ll give you that one. Most of the time…

We did somehow become heavily involved in the upbringing of other people’s children.

Is that… a bad thing?

Bad how?

We’re not living vicariously through somebody else’s parenthood, are we?

Had we ever thought about kids, I suppose that might be a possibility, but since I didn’t even want  
the dog…

Jerk. Don’t forget that cat from Hell. And I’m serious… we’re not playing at parenting with Wufei’s kids, are we?

No… I think it’s more like we’re being taken blatant advantage of.

…

Hey, I wasn’t done with your back yet…

I needed to see your face to tell if you were kidding or not.

I’m kidding. Mostly.

Mostly?

I enjoy the kids and everything, but I guess I never realized just much they were going to become part of our lives.

You… regret it?

No, not at all, it’s just strange to think about sometimes. You have regrets?

No, but I gotta admit I’m glad that Trowa and Quatre never opted for kids.

With twenty-nine siblings, that doesn’t even bear thinking about!

Ha! No way in hell… I’m totally done with this Godparent thing; one is more than enough for me!

Not going to get an argument from me…


End file.
